piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
PotC Wiki:FAQ
Welcome to the Pirates of the Caribbean wiki. This page will attempt to answer some frequently asked questions in regard to navigating and editing this collaborative online encyclopedia. If you have a question that is not answered here, feel free to ask it on the discussion page. Signatures It is highly recommended all users sign their posts on talk pages or messages. *You can leave your signature by typing "~~~~" (four tildes/key next to the #1). This will add your name and the date. Type three tildes if you only want to leave your name. Additional information can be found . Rules that help this wiki run smoothly DO #All edits should be made in Good Faith. #Make edits with the intent of improving coverage. #Keep to the general layout of similar pages when editing. #If you have any questions or concerns contact an administrator. #Before making any major revisions or edits check with an administrator (controversial and/or major revisions may need to be voted on). #Please make an effort on grammar and spelling. SMS-style language (ex: r u sk8ing?) is not advised! #Remember we do have younger viewers. Keep the language clean. DO NOT #Do not cause drama or upset the general peace of the wiki, do not attempt to troll. (possible cause for instant ban) #Do not vandalize pages. Note: Deliberate vandalism will result in a 1 month ban. Offensive vandalism will result in a 3 month ban. #Do not create categories unless approved by an administrator (they may end up deleted). #Do not add more than a few isolated categories unless you check with an administrator. Always check similar pages before adding a category. If a category is not on a similar page DO NOT add it. #Do not make comments that can be considered as an attack against another editor. If you have a concern, talk to an administrator. #Do not threaten, belittle or intimidate other users. #There are many younger viewers on this site. So please be mindful to keep your language, and any images you upload clean. Community Rules We want to maintain a peaceful and welcoming environment on this wiki. For that reason, the following rules will be enforced. *Criticism or negativity that is unconstructive or baseless, or is stated in an uncivilized manner, will not be tolerated. *Repeating bannable offenses after a ban expires, will automatically result in an extended ban. *Users are free to edit their own talk page, as long as messages are not manipulated in a way that alters the message. *Clearing your talk page is allowed ONLY if you archive it. *The author of a message may delete or edit their own messages on other users’ talk pages. The owner of the talk page should not undo deletions from the author. Note: Violating these rules may result in your account being banned by an administrator. Link to images To link to an image, the following format is used: ' '. So, for example, you would add ' ' to a page to display that image. Remember that only images uploaded to this wiki, under the specified filename, will appear on a page. You can further customize images as presented on a page. You can display it as a thumbnail by simply using this format extension: ' '. Additionally, you may add a caption beneath the image by simply typing your desired text after the formatting: ' ', which will produce the caption "Captain Jack Sparrow." You can also set the size of the image in pixels: ' ', so for example, to set an image to the standard 250 pixels, you would type: ' '. You can also dictate which side of the page the image will appear on, using simple left, right or center commands. For example, ' ' will show the image on the left side of the screen. Create non-inclusive links If you want to link to an image or category, without displaying the image itself or including the page in that category, simply use a colon, thus: Image:Jack_Sparrow.jpg or Category:Pirates, which will produce: Image:Jack_Sparrow.jpg and Category:Pirates Blocking Temporarily blocking a user account is the method by which administrators may technically prevent users from editing. Blocks are used to prevent vandalism or disruption including but not limited to: #Inserting false information #Removing content from pages #Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages #Intimidating behavior/harassment #Abusing multiple accounts #Unnacceptable username #Uploading numerous duplicates of existing images and/or videos without a good reason. Blocks are sometimes used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Any user may request a block to any admin for incidents of vandalism or disruption. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are not obliged to place a block for no reason. Blocked users can appeal their blocks by making a statement on their talk page. Unless in the case of error, administrators should not undo other administrators' blocks without prior discussion and accord. Repeating bannable offenses after a ban expires, will automatically result in an extended blocking. Clear your Cache Update any new changes on the wiki by clearing your cache. Do the following for each browser: *'Internet Explorer:' Hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. *'Firefox:' Hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. *'Opera users:' Clear their caches through Tools>Preferences *'Konqueror and Safari users:' Click the Reload button. *'Chrome:' Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 FAQ